What Were You Expecting
by Someoneslove
Summary: Booth is content with the life has. He is beyond content. He is the father of two and finally after all this time a husband. So just because she has regrets and leaves her life to return to DC-What was she expecting?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my first fanfic but I'm not a professional either. This is the first Bones fanfiction I have written. The other one I am working on is a NCIS one. Bones and NCIS are the only two shows that are a must for my DVR and even then I'm watching them.**

What Were You Expecting

Chapter 1:Hope Springs Eternal

The further the plane came to landing, the more her anxiety increased. In fact the anxiety was taking over the confidence she had when she decided to return to D.C. Now here she was hoping, no praying that she had not missed her moment with Booth.

She remembered their last time together, telling him that she couldn't give him what he wanted. The life he wanted wasn't the life for her. She had a feeling though that they weren't over. She hoped she was right.

When the plane landed, it was seven o'clock and by the time she picked up her luggage and rental car it was nine o'clock. Remembering Booth's bedtime routine, she knew it wouldn't be too late to go over to his apartment.

* * *

><p>It was six- thirty in the evening. Booth was finishing the last of the dinner dishes while his wife sat in the living room nursing their beautiful seven-week daughter. The baby had just finished nursing when Booth gave them both a kiss on the forehead before sitting down. Next Booth took the burping cloth to put over his shoulder then gently takes his baby girl in order to place her on his shoulder.<p>

It was at this moment that his wife stood up and gave him a peck on the lips and their daughter one on the cheek and announced with a smirk on her face that she was going to take a shower in order for Booth to have some father/daughter time. Booth chuckled and said, "isn't it funny that every time you finish feeding Christine, I get father daughter time and a dirty diaper to boot."

She looked at her husband with a confused expression on her face followed by: "I don't know what that means."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You do not get away with that. You know exactly what I mean, Bones." Knowing that she couldn't play it off, Brennan couldn't contain her laughter as she proceeded towards the bathroom. Booth was able to take hold of her hand in time to ask her to take Christine because he had to go to the bathroom.

Booth returned just in time to hear the baby burp. As soon as he took her from Brennan, Christine scrunched up her face to leave a present in her diaper as a part of their father/ daughter bonding. Apparently, Christine wanted to extend her bath time with her Daddy because her present couldn't be contained in her diaper.

"Awww maan. You couldn't do this while Mommy was holding you- huh? It's a good thing you're still at the mustard stage. Alright Miss Poo-Poo Pants, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed while your mother gets to relax and pamper herself in the bathroom."

Brennan didn't know if he was serious or not and offered to take care of cleaning up the baby and giving her a bath. "You know Booth, I don't mind. I know you've been working hard all day. I really can take care of it you wa..." She stopped speaking when she saw the glint in her husband's eyes that told her he was teasing.

Booth smiled then went on to explain, "If I let you do that I would be in clear violation of the secret father/daughter time rules."

Brennan knew she would regret asking but did anyway. "What exactly are those rules?"

Booth rolled his eyes in a playful manner and looked at their daughter to ask, "what definition of secret doesn't she understand?"

"Okay,chop,chop. I'm going to take care of Miss Poo-Poo Pants and you by order of the very, very handsome Special Agent Seeley Booth are requested to go take care of yourself. I love you."

"Okay. Only because you said requested. I love you too. Mommy loves you Christine." then she gave Booth and Christine kisses before heading off to the bathroom.

When Brennan entered the bathroom she was greeted with a surprise-Booth had drawn a bath for her and their song was playing at a low volume. There was a special fragrance coming from the water. She recognized it as one of the bath minerals from the hollistic store she had mentioned to Booth. She smiled to herself because she never knows when pieces of their conversations will manifests themselves in a visual way.

Brennan had been permitted only to take showers for so long, that when the doctor gave her the clear to take baths, he wanted her first in a long time, to be special for her. When she looked over toward the basin, on the counter there was a card with a daffodil painted on the outside. When she opened the card to read the inside all it said was: Enjoy. Love You. Booth

On the inside of the card there were also two kanji symbols one meant soul the other destiny.

Those simple words conveyed more than a page full could. It summed up the simplicity that was Booth and why she loved him so much.

A/N: More to come. Humor me. Let me know what you think.

p.s. X-Factor is really making me mad. To have to wait until Nov 3 for new episodes of "Bones" has to be illegal somewhere


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Forewarned is Forearmed(J. Arderne c1425) This chapter is going to be short; but there's a method to my madness **__**or is it there's a madness to my method. Oh well.**_

**I hope you enjoy;) Thank you all for the wonder reviews. Bones is such a great show isn't it?**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

Hannah was having a debate inside her head as to whether or not she call Booth or just show up on his doorstep and beg for forgiveness. Deep down she was hoping that he hadn't moved on. In the end the latter choice was the path chosen.

When she pulled up outside Booth's apartment, Hannah looked up and noticed the lights as well as a couple of silhouettes. After taken some shaky breaths, she made her way into the building and proceeded up the stairs. Just as she raised her hand to knock, her nerves decided to kick in causing her to place her hand in her pocket.

Before trying again, Hannah gave herself a pep talk in order to work up the nerve to try again. Even though she was still nervous she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Booth was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it". On his way to the door, Booth was wondering who it could be. Bones didn't mention anything about company. Maybe she just forgot to mention it.

When Hannah heard the sound of the door unlocking, she saw the doorknob turning but she also heard a baby crying. She thought the baby crying was probably from another apartment. Despite all those thoughts her nervousness turned into excitement.

Finally the door opened and she was shocked to be greeted with: "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

_**A/N: That's why I always check my peephole before answering the door. Otherwise you never know who is on the other side.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized that like all the rest of you I do not own "Bones" or anything or anyone associated with Fox's show. The only bones I own are in my body and the ones left over after I eat my chicken.**

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You Doing Here?<strong>

"_What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

Hannah stood there in shock for what seemed like minutes but was actually only seconds. She was trying to think of words that would form a coherent sentence.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?"

Hannah finally found at least some words to try and make sense as she began to speak. "I-I-I wanted, wanted to ah, to ah. I just moved back. I asked to be, to be a-assigned to D.C. again and wanted to stop by to say 'hi'.

He just kept staring at her waiting for her to continue.

"Is that your baby?" Hannah asked in a high pitched voice.

"My baby! Oh no. This is my niece. My sister just moved here. I'm watching her for a little while." Wendell answered.

"Oh. Well is Seeley here? You sharing an apartment with him?

"No and no. Booth doesn't live here anymore."

* * *

><p><em>Booth was about to take a shower when he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it". On his way to the door, Booth was wondering who it could be. Bones didn't mention anything about company. Maybe she just forgot to mention it.<em>

"Hey Parks, Rebecca. Come on inside. Everything okay?"

"Yes Seeley. Everything's fine. Temperance and I wanted to surprise you and Parker because he is going to go on the trip with you guys."

Booth and Parker both said, "yes!" at the same time giving each other a high five and doing a fist pump. Booth picked Rebecca up, spun her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing her down."

"Somehow I thought you would be happy about it Seeley. Could you at least show some enthusiasm?"

Brennan came into the living room to join the excited group. Rebecca took Christine from Brennan so Parker and Booth could give her hug.

Rebecca handed the baby back to Brennan. "Well, I better get going; busy day tomorrow. Parks, come give me a hug and kiss."

Park gladly obliged his mother. He even let her ruffle his hair without any complaint. He was just so excited to be going with his Dad, Bones and his baby sister on vacation. He was in for another surprise though.

"See you Parks. Love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Booth followed Rebecca out to the car to get Parker's things. When he got them he hugged Rebecca and thanked her again.

* * *

><p>After Wendell told Hannah that Booth didn't live there anymore, she was hoping to get more information from him.<p>

"Well do you have his new address?" Hannah asked with pleading eyes.

Wendell felt sorry for her but that didn't mean he didn't know his boundaries. "No offense but considering how things ended between you two, it's going to be Booth's call whether or not you get any information about him. I can't get in the middle of it."

Hannah knew he was right. "I'm sorry. You're right. I'll let you get your sleep. Good night."

Both Wendell and his niece began rubbing their eyes as Wendell replied, "good night." and shut the door. Wendell proceeded to close and lock the door. He put his sleeping niece in her crib.

He thought about calling Booth and Brennan to let them know that Hannah was back in town but when he looked at the time, he realized that baby Christine would probably be sleeping. He was not about to face the wrath of either one for waking her up.

Wendell set his alarm so that he would get up early enough to call Booth before they left for vacation but then he thought better of it since Hannah didn't know where they lived there was no sense in spoiling their family time.

Wendell lay in bed thinking that although he wasn't going to let Dr. B and Booth know about Hannah, he would get to the Jeffersonian early tomorrow and speak with Cam in case Hannah showed up there looking for information. Something in him told him that the reporter in Hannah was not going to give up on finding everything she could about Booth. Nothing good could come from Hannah being back in town.

Wendell blew out a puff of air, set his alarm and settled himself to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're the Best Thing- To Ever Happen to Me**

After Rebecca had left and Booth brought Parker's things into the house, Booth told Parker to put his things away. Parker came back into the living room and put his arms around his father.

"How's it going buddy?"

"Good. Guess what!" Parker was so excited the way he said it Booth couldn't help but be excited.

"What!"

"Every since Grandpa Max did that experiment with me with the soda and the mentos, I started keeping my own book of experiments with directions and pictures. I had it out one day and my science teacher wants to use some of them for us to do experiments in the classroom."

"All right Pal! I'm proud of you. Did you hear that Bones?"

"Yes I did." Brennan motioned for Parker to come to her and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the top of his head. Parker wrapped his arms around Brennan.

"Hey Parks? Hockey game on tonight. I'm going to go take a shower and you make our snack tray please."

"Sure Dad. Bones, will you help me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Bones placed her arm around around Parker and they made their way toward the kitchen.

Parker was really enjoying the one on one time he was having with Bones. He was especially excited because he would be going with them on vacation. Bones and Parker were making small talk in the kitchen when out of no where Brennan started laughing which caused Parker to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about the looks you and your father had on your faces when you both found out you were coming on vacation with us. Need I mention the jumping around?"

"That was a pretty cool surprise. You and Mom did really good surprising us. Thank you Bones."

"Don't forget your mother had a big part in planning this also; so why don't _you _call her after we set up the snacks for the game. That way everything will be ready when your father is done showering.

* * *

><p>Booth came out of the shower to a smiling Brennan.<p>

"Hey you. When did you sneak in here?"

"Not too long ago. Why, did you miss me?"

"Of course," came Booth's reply. He took Bones by the hands as he gave her a kiss that he'd been thinking about giving her all day but was never presented with the opportunity.

When they broke apart, both were wearing very satisfied smiles. They were standing with their foreheads touching and their arms wrapped around each others' waist. When Booth spoke to Brennan in a very low,soft voice.

"I've been waiting to do that all(he kissed her forehead).day(he kissed her nose).long(he kissed her lips ever so lightly)."

Bones was grinning from ear to ear and while her lips were lightly pressed to his she told him, "well, I'm glad your wait is over."

"Me too."

Booth wanted to lay down with Bones for a little while before he went to watch the game with Parker. Both were very content to just lay there but there was something Brennan needed to tell Booth.

"Booth?"

"Yep"

"I really appreciate the flower and the note but..." Brennan stopped short.

Booth knowing how hard it can be for Brennan to express herself encouraged her by pulling her closer and laying his cheek on top of her head.

"Go ahead I'm listening. Take as long as it takes."

"I just wanted to say...that of all the accolades and accomplishments I have achieved I find what-I find what(she was fighting back tears) what makes me feel the most accomplished is that we have made a life together even though I thought I never would."

"I also find that the other things I appreciate are being loved by you, being a mother with a child born from love not just a chemical reaction. I appreciate being your wife and having you as my best friend. I know to my family, I'm a person and not a title."

Booth just stared at Brennan for a little while before saying anything.

"Me too. Except for the being a mother and wife; but I understand."

They laid there a few more minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Dad? The game is about to start."

"Okay. Be right there." Booth turned to give Bones one more kiss before joining Parker in the living

room.

* * *

><p>Hannah returned to her hotel feeling a little defeated but not quite ready to give up on finding Seeley. Wendell was only strike one; or did that really count as a strike she thought?<p>

She knew another person for sure she could get in touch with to get information about Seeley. Hannah decided that she would swing by Brennan's in the morning. As she prepared for bed she began practicing what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>Parker and Booth sat in the living room watching the hockey game. They were both yelling at the television as if they could be heard by the players. This brought Brennan who was carrying a crying Christine, into the living room.<p>

When Brennan cleared her throat, Booth and Parker turned around to see a not so pleased Brennan. Brennan spoke fast and low through gritted teeth.

"I fed her, and changed her. She was almost asleep until she heard two males yelling at the television as if they could be heard. When in fact the only people who could hear you were your daughter and wife",she said why staring at Booth, " and your sister and mother" this time she was staring at Parker.

She took a deep breath and handed Christine to Booth.

"So. I hope the both of you enjoy getting her to sleep. Night boys." Then she walked away with the biggest smile on her face.

The whole time Brennan was talking, the only thing Booth and Parker could do was sit with their mouths open. They were too stunned to respond and too smart to go there.

Booth turned to Parker and said, "Tell you what Parks- how about I put her to sleep and you finish watching the game."

Parker's face lit up. "Really?"

Booth looked at him and was silent for a little while before responding. He began to chuckle.

"No. What kind of lesson would that be for you? We both woke her up and we'll both get her back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Hannah was startled by the sound of her alarm clock. She was ready to throw it across the room. Its sound had awoken her from a pleasant dream about her and a very special agent.<p>

She was dreaming about a life together for them once they got pass the awkwardness of being in each others' company but she knew the spark would still be there.

She was just about to say her vows to Seeley when the alarm clock woke her from her sweet bliss.

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock." Hannah ran a hand through her hair and finally got up to take a shower. Once she was in the shower, she kept practicing over and over again what she wanted to say to Temperance. Once she felt comfortable with that, she practiced what she would say to Seeley once they were reunited.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Don't you hate it when you're in the middle of a good dream and you are always woken up at the best part. Why doesn't that happen with nightmares-the monster always gets you before you wake up. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:It wouldn't be a complete story without the squints :)**

**Calling All Squints**

Wendell thought better of calling the others last night when he could get to work early, talk to Cam and let her handle it; that way she could tell everyone at the same time.

When Wendell arrived at work, he couldn't believe he was the first one there. He was pacing back and forth waiting for Cam to arrive. When ten minutes had passed and Cam still hadn't arrived, he went up on the platform to try and distract himself by examining some remains. Finally her heard the familiar sounds of heels clicking on the floor. When he looked up Cam was headed toward her office.

Dr. Saroyan! Dr. Saroyan! Boy am I glad to see you."

By the time Wendell was able to get the words out of his mouth, he was barely breathing.

"Arrre you okay, Mr. Bray?" Cam questioned. She was wondering what had the intern in such a state.

"Mr. Bray. I want you to take a deep breath and- you know what? How about we go into my office and talk."

Wendell reluctantly agreed. He needed to let everyone know about Hannah being back in town and time was of the essence.

Once they were in her office Cam took a deep breath herself, trying to prepare herself for whatever it was that Wendell was about to tell her.

"Okay Mr. Bray you have my undivided attention. What has you in such a tizzy?"

"A tizzy? Never mind. Once I tell you, you'll need to tell everyone else."

"Mr. Bray, I'm well aware of what my responsibilities are but thank you. So could you please spit it out."

A very nervous Wendell started fidgeting. "Last night there was a knock at my door and when I opened it- there stood Hannah."

"Hannah, Hannah as in Booth's ex Hannah?" a shocked Cam asked with raised eyebrows."Well, what did she say? Why was she there? Did she try calling?

Wendell felt like a machine gun was being fired at him due to the fact that Cam was asking one question after another without taking a breath.

"Wow!" was all poor Wendell could say after Cam's rant. Wendell assumed she was done and took his chances.

"When I opened the door I asked her what was she doing here. Then she asked me was I sharing an apartment with Booth. I told her Booth doesn't live here anymore. So she asked me if I had his new address but I told her it was up to Booth to give her that information."

"Good answer Mr. Bray." Cam's demeanor appeared very calm. Wendell was quite impressed in fact.

"Mr. Bray? Could you ju-just wait here a moment? I'm going to go get the others."

"Sure. No problem."

* * *

><p>No sooner had Cam stepped outside her door, she broke into a very quick pace headed towards Angela's office. Angela wasn't there but she knew where she would find her so she quickly made her way to Hodgins' office and was relieved her instincts were correct.<p>

Cam didn't have time for formalities so she just got straight to the point.

"Angela, Dr. Hodgins my office, now! I'll explain shortly. Oh, good morning."

Cam was off like a shot leaving the couple dazed and confused. While making their way to Cam's office Angela turned to her husband still appearing confused.

"Well that was interesting. I think I just saw the world through Brennan's eyes."

As Cam strode briskly toward the platform she quickly dialed Sweets' number.

"Dr. Sweets how may I help you?"

"Sweets,Cam. I just need you to listen. I need you to come to the Jeffersonian like yesterday. Thanks. Bye." (click)

"Dr. Saroyan? Hello? Hello? Oh man. I hate when people do that. That's soo lame."

From the sound of Dr. Saroyan's voice he had no time to worry about that so he grabbed his keys to head over to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Cam finally reached the platform, swiped her card before ascending the platform. She wanted to be able to get everyone's attention so she clapped her hands as she reached the top.<p>

"All right people, stop what your doing and listen up. I need you all in my office for an emergency meeting."

She turned to leave when an all to familiar voice called out to her causing her lips to tighten and her eyes to roll then she turned around.

"Yes Ms. Wick?"

Daisy began to speak in her bubbly voice: "Weell. I was just wondering since Dr. Brennan isn't here perhaps it would be counterproductive to have a meeting now?"

"What part of emergency meeting aren't you understanding? Not to mention the fact that _I am the boss; _so everyone to my office now."

Sweets arrived just as everyone was following behind Cam to her office and went with the flow. Once everyone was in her office, Cam began to speak.

"There's been an unexpected development that can have an affect on both the Jeffersonian and the FBI. That is to say, what I mean is-as you know we work with the FBI mainly Booth and Dr. Sweets also assists us with aspects and it's important that we-uh- we understand-"

While Cam was trying to think of a way to tactfully get the information out, all the squints had their Brennan faces on.

Cam took a deep breath and tried again. "As you know that no one is allowed to give out information about another person they work with especially _personal _information. I'm sure the FBI has the same policy Dr. Sweets?"

"That is correct Dr. Soroyan. What does this have to do with the unexpected development?"

"Let's say a person or someone's ex came to get personal information from co-workers say for instance -uh I don't know an address or phone number, would co-workers or say you Sweets be allowed to give that information out?"

"Dr. Saroyan, I'm sure you're well aware that would not be allowed. So why would you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure everyone understands that because like I said there's been a -"

There was no way Cam was going to finish that sentence. The wheels in Angela's head were spinning a long time ago and the light bulb went off.

"Hannah's back in town."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:We are getting closer and closer to the season premiere. Do you think if we took up**_

_**a collection Fox would let us by Bones and it's characters? No? I didn't think so.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Failing to plan is planning to fail<strong>_

_**-Alan Lakein**_

**Prepared**

_There was no way Cam was going to finish that sentence. The wheels in Angela's head were spinning a long time ago and the light bulb went off._

"_Hannah's back in town."_

Now it was Angela's turn to play the role of a machine gun.

"How did you know Cam? Did you see her or did she stop by?"

"Noo, actually Wendell told me. She went by Booth's old apartment last night and of course instead of Booth she got Wendell."

"So listen up people. Just to emphasize the point that Dr. Sweets and I mentioned, No personal information is to be given out about Dr. Brennan or Agent Booth. Anyone violating this protocol will find themselves on a permanent vacation. Get it? Got it? Good."

After everyone replied "yes" in unison to Cam's question they filed out of her office one by one. Cam called out to Sweets before he left out the office.

"Sweets, could you stay a moment?"

"Sure."

"I'm not really sure how to handle the Hannah situation."

"By handle the Hannah situation, you mean how do you go about addressing her should she show up here looking for Dr. Brennan in regards to Agent Booth?"

"Yep. That pretty much sums it up. It's not the protocol aspect because we know what that is in that regards. It's more like, I- um- you- see. Okay here's the thing, I can't exactly say 'you need to tell me why you're here. If it's about getting Booth back that ship has sailed.' It's really not my place. Another concern I have is Brennan will be back part-time next week. What if Hannah shows up then?"

"Well if you're concerned about her having an affect on Agent Booth's and Dr. Brennan's marriage-"

"No, it's not so much the marriage as Brennan's insecurity and doubts resurfacing."

"I assure you Dr. Saroyan, you won't have to worry about that happening."

"Should we call them now and let them know about Hannah being in town?"

"What I think Dr. Saroyan is since they are leaving for vacation today, why don't we let them enjoy themselves and cross that bridge when we get to it."

Sweets decided to sit down. He had a feeling he would be with Cam for quite some time.

* * *

><p><strong>Walking on Sunshine<strong>

Now that Hannah was dressed and ready to go to Brennan's house her confidence kept growing. Although she struck out the first time, which she convinced herself really didn't count, she knew in her heart of hearts Brennan would be able to provide the information she needed.

She must have driven on auto-pilot because before she knew it, she had arrived at her destination. Hannah hoped that Unit 22 was going to provide the key to her happiness or at least a glimmer of hope.

The Booth clan were all set to go. Booth and Parker had loaded the van Now they were just waiting for Russ, Jared and Max to arrive.

While Brennan was feeding Christine, Booth and Parker were talking about where they were going while they were lying on the floor face to face with their heads resting on their hands. Brennan smiled as she observed them together but the thing that made her smile the most was the boyish grin Booth had on his face.

"They really surprised us didn't they Dad?"

"Me? Nah. I knew about you coming all along." Booth waved his hand non nonchalantly while saying it. "I was just playing along so nobody would get disappointed if they thought I knew. No big deal."

Brennan and Parker both said at the same time without the other one knowing, "Yeah, right."

Parker looked at Bones and could tell she was laughing.

"Aha. See Dad, even Bones knows that you were just as surprised as I was. You didn't know anything until I got here."

Booth turned to look at Bones with a look of mocked hurt on his face and one of his hands on his heart.

"Et tu Brute?"

Parker didn't quite understand what his father meant by that but since Bones and his Dad were laughing he joined in with them. It was more do to the face his father was making.

When Brennan finished feeding Christine a little while later Christine needed a diaper change. Brennan was about to go and change her but Booth stopped her. Parker had gone outside to wait for everybody.

"I got it. She's probably the only one left who believes her daddy. Huh Chrissy? You believe daddy?"

Chrissy's only response was a yawn. "All right. I can take a hint. Let's get you changed."

Soon there were the sounds of car engines. Parker came in the house at full speed almost running into Bones.

"Parker! Slow down. I know you're excited but we're all leaving at the same time. Could you let your father know?"

"Sorry. Okay I'll tell him."

"Dad everybody's here!"

"Okay people let's go. Chop Chop. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Going to Brennan's proved to be another roadblock. Brennan's condo had been sold and she couldn't get any information about where Brennan had moved.<p>

Hannah was excited her reporter skills had given her what nobody else would- Seeley's address. Since their home was only listed under his name because of concerns about Brennan's popularity as an author, Hannah was unaware that the information she was getting about Seeley was the same as getting information about Temperance as well.

* * *

><p>After engaging in small talk, everyone piled into their respective vehicles. Booth was about to pull out until he thought about something that happens whenever they go on trips.<p>

"Before we pull out does anyone have to use the bathroom?"

"Parker looked at his dad sheepishly, "I do."

"May I ask why you didn't say so before?"

"Because I didn't have to go then but since you asked I have to go."

Booth just shook his head. "Okay, let's go."

Apparently parents are somehow mentally connected with other parents because just as Booth was getting out of the car with Parker, Russ was getting out of the car with Emma and Halley.

Brennan got out the car and took Christine out as well so she wouldn't have to leave her in the car while the others went to the bathroom.

Brennan, Amy and Padme were standing in the shade talking. Padme and Amy were fighting over who would be the first one to watch Christine whenever Booth and Brennan were ready to take a vacation with just themselves.

They were so engrossed in conversation that Brennan didn't notice the blonde-haired woman that had just drove past the back of her house and the blonde-haired woman did not notice Brennan either.

Finally everyone was done using the bathroom. Just as they were headed out the back door the main doorbell rang.

Parker turned to head for the door, "I'll get it Dad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Any guesses where their headed for vacation?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:I am taking advantage of the peace and tranquility that is now existing in my household to bring an end to the cliffhanger.**_

"_**Be able to back up a car for a considerable distance in a straight line and back out of a drive way"- Marilyn vos Savant**_

**So Close and Yet So Far**

_Finally everyone was done using the bathroom. Just as they were heading out the back door the main doorbell rang._

_Parker turned to head for the door, "I'll get it Dad." _

"I'll get it Bub. We don't have time to get in to long conversations with anyone. Just go ahead and get in the car."

Booth sighed and opened the door.

"Oh great just what I need before I go on vacation, kids who want to play practical jokes."

Hannah had rang the bell only once than became extremely nervous so she quickly made her way down the stairs to the side of the house breathing heavily but relieved she was not seen.

As they were walking out the back door Booth explained to Parker that everybody who needs to know is aware we are leaving for vacation so if there's an emergency they'll call his cellphone, Bones' or call Mrs. Hannigan who knows how to reach them.

Parker was half-listening to his father, "who was at the door Dad?"

"When I went to the door nobody was there. Probably one of the neighborhood kids playing a joke."

* * *

><p>Booth gave everyone directions to program into their GPS systems to their house in Tucker County which was located in West Virginia. They were going to be spending time with Carol, Jimmy and Andy<p>

Grant. Jimmy and Carol decided they wanted Andy to have his mom's name also. So Andy's legal name was Andrew Taylor-Grant.

Bones was glad she took Booth's advice about having a second home there. The only difference being she had one built to provide people with more opportunities.

When they couldn't make it there for a visit they kept in touch through Skype. Andy was always so

happy to see them.

Carol and Jimmy took care of the house as well as other people Carol and Jimmy recommended when Booth and Brennan weren't there.

Once Booth gave out the directions they hit the road.

* * *

><p>"May I help you?"<p>

"Umm yes. I'm here to visit my brother. He doesn't know I'm coming because it's a surprise."

"You can check the back of the house he was just about to leave with his son a little while ago."

Mrs. Hannigan watched Hannah the whole time.

"Oh thank you so much."

When she arrived to the back there was nothing there but an empty driveway. Hannah blew out an air of frustration then headed back toward her car.

Well at least she knew where he lived now and could ride by on occasion to see if his car was in the driveway. She just hoped she wouldn't be continually overcome by panic attacks.

* * *

><p>As Hannah was headed toward her car, Mrs. Hannigan called to her.<p>

"I take it you didn't catch him. If you want I can tell him that you stopped by."

"Oh no that's okay Ms- ?"

"Sorry forgot my manners. It's Mrs. Hannigan but you can call be Kate. And you are-?"

"Patricia. I'll be in town for a while and like I said I want to surprise my brother."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"Yes I am but thank you for asking."

After finishing the conversation, Hannah retreated to her car and drove out of sight.

Mrs. Hannigan's husband came outside to see why his wife was looking so intensely at the woman who had just left.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Her name is Patricia. She said she's Seeley's sister and she came for a surprise visit."

"So is that any reason for you to burn a hole in her back? Oh I get it your motherly senses are kicking in even though we are all around the same age"

"Huh. Some things about her just don't sit right with me."

"Like what?"

"She said her name is Patricia but I don't believe it. She didn't even mention Temperance or the baby. She doesn't want me to tell Seeley she's here but if I'm going to be taking care of Christine while they're working, I need to be sure."

"Well they'll be home in a week and we're already watching the house for them so now we'll be extra vigilant."

* * *

><p>Christine was now ready for another feeding so Booth pulled into a rest stop. It gave him a chance to stretch his back and everyone a chance to relieve their bladders.<p>

While Bones was feeding the baby and talking with Padme and Amy, Parker, Emma and Halley were playing tag. Booth, Jared, Russ and Max were tossing a football around.

Soon they were back on the road again and had reached their destination before they knew it.

* * *

><p>Hannah had gone to the F.B.I. And saw no signs of Booth. Now she was in the parking lot of his second job The Jeffersonian.<p>

She entered the building that she hadn't been to in a while but she was still remembered and given a visitor's pass.

The first person she came across when she entered the lab was Daisy Wick. Daisy was on her way to bring a skull to Angela for identification.

"Hi Daisy, good to see you."

"Oh my God! I mean Hi good to see you too. Well I'd like to talk longer but I have to get this to Angela. Bye."

Daisy couldn't wait to leave. She was afraid she would say something she shouldn't. During Daisy's and Hannah's interaction Cam was pretending to examine remains but was really listening to the conversation and saying a silent prayer. So when Daisy walked away she was relieved until she heard Hannah call her name.

Cam spun on her heels to come face to face with Hannah after descending the platform.

"Hi- Hannah. I heard you were back in town. Did you miss us so much you had to come back and visit?" Cam let out a nervous laugh.

"While it is true I missed everyone, I'm here on a special assignment and I'm back for good." Hannah spoke these words with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Special assignment huh. Care to share?"

Neither Cam nor Hannah had noticed Angela walking toward them.

A still smiling Hannah didn't elaborate much beyond, "when my assignment is accomplished I will let you in on it or you will see for yourselves."

"Can't wait," Angela said then winked her eye. "Cam I have the facial reconstruction if you want to come and see."

"Sure, be right there. So were you just stopping by to say 'hello' or did you need something in particular?"

"Uh not something- someone. Is Temperance here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter is going to be mainly about the vacation. We have to let Booth and Brennan get their rest before having to deal with Hannah.**_

_**Question:This is for anyone who has Season 5 Bones on DVD if you listen to the commentary for the last episode of the season "The Begining in the End" they said that the 3C that was on the victims door would have significance for season 6. I watched all my season 6 DVD's and didn't notice anything connected to the 3C on the victims door. Did anyone notice the significance? Does anyone know what I'm talking about PM me. Thank you.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:Obviously any of the critics that have been comparing Bones and Booth finally getting together to David and Maddie of Moonlighting have no idea what has made Bones what it is.**_

_**If comparing Bones to a show from so long ago is the best they could do, I would suggest another profession. Sometimes it makes you wonder if they have been watching the show**_

_**It seems many look for an idea to fail rather than to succeed. It's a combination of things that can make two main characters coming together work. Keep in mind these are just my ideas but what I have observed about what makes it possible for a show's main characters to have a believable romance. I understand it can be hard to pull off.**_

_**Moonlighting:**_

_**Why it could have worked: Why it didn't work:**_

_**At first good chemistry By the time the main characters were going to be put **_

_**good writing together Bruce Willis/Cybil Shepherd at each others throats**_

_**Played off each other egomania transferred to characters**_

_**Bones:Why it works: I don't have enough space: Good chemistry all around. Of course I'm sure every show has disagreements but at least it's not enough to affect quality. So I for one would appreciate critics stop with the apples and oranges comparison. Believe or not I was a hardcore Moonlighting fan until the nonsense started and then I couldn't care less what happened**_

_**Sorry this was something really bugging me. Let me know how you feel. Okay back to the story ;)**_

And A Good Time Was Had By All

Every night the families including Jimmy, Carol and Andy sat down for a family style dinner. Each family took their turn preparing a certain part of the meal for the evening.

During the day while Carol and Jimmy were working, Andy would come over and play with Parker, Emma and Halley. They would always try to play games Andy could too but it didn't always work out so one of the adults would find something else for him to do which sometimes involved him needing a bath afterward.

The last night came too quickly for everyone. What better way to bring the week to a close than a barbeque. Booth and Jimmy had built two. Booth dubbed them 'Grill of Booth' and 'Grill of Temperance.'

While the women were engaged in other preparations and giving the children directions, Booth, Jared, Max, Russ and Jimmy were having a debate for control over the grills.

"Mine and Bones' house. I get to be the Grill Master."

Jimmy was quick to remind Booth, "well I helped you build it so that has to give me rights."

Next Jared pulled his card from the deck. "You're my brother Seeley and blood is thicker than water. So therefore I get to be assistant Grill Master. End of story." Then Jared threw his hands up in the air as if he had made and won his point.

Not to be outdone Russ was none too quick to speak up. "In that case Dad and I have rights because Tempe is my sister and-"

"I'm her father. Not to mention as the eldest member here I should be given that respect."

Booth laughed. "Oh now you want to be considered eldest when your girlfriends are the same age as your daughter." All the men laughed because they knew about Max's choice in women.

Max switched gears. "A-a-anyway the point is I should get to grill. Enough said."

Bones, Amy, Padme and Carol couldn't believe the argument they were hearing and just shook their heads. They all sighed.

"Alpha-males." Brennan stated with a huff.

Having decided they had enough Padme began the rally. "Well ladies if we wait for them to rock, paper scissor, shoot we'll starve."

Brennan looked at Padme confused, "I don't know what that means."

"It means," Padme continued, "it's going to be up to us to do the grilling." She then walked over to her niece who was bundled up and sucking on her fist, "watch and learn you'll be dealing with this one day."

Padme and Carol were going to handle 'Grill of Booth' while Bones and Amy handled 'Grill of Temperance'. The men were so wrapped up in their ongoing battle for dominance, they hadn't noticed they were no longer holding the grilling utensils.

They didn't notice anything until various aromas started wafting through the air. They turned in the direction of the grills to see the women standing there.

"If you gentlemen are done trying to work out who the-" Amy turned to look at Temperance

Temperance mouthed the word 'Alpha-male' to her.

Amy turned back around to the men to finish her statement. "As I was saying. If you gentlemen are done vying for the role of alpha-male there are plates and utensils that need to be brought out so we can eat."

All the men obediently went into the house to retrieve the items. Emma, Halley and Parker had been watching the whole time and enjoying every bit of it.

They were not short on food: There were inside out cheeseburgers, three-bean salad, steaks that Jimmy had marinaded overnight in hoisen sauce. Jared made his famous marinaded chicken with Indian spices. In addition to that Max prepared the fish they caught that morning and he wouldn't tell anyone the recipe.

Brennan made homemade veggie burgers and vegetable kabobs as well as grilled vegetables. She also made some grilled avocado sandwiches which everyone enjoyed to their surprise. Carol made a nice fruit salad as well as a garden variety salad and Padme made banana-mango chutney as well as mango salsa.

As the evening was winding down Parker, Emma and Halley started clearing away the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. Even Andy helped picking up things to put in the town compost.

In no time at all everything was cleaned up. Booth and Brennan insisted that Jimmy and Carol take the leftovers with them. After Jimmy and Carol drove off with a sleeping Andy everybody headed inside.

Once inside parents started giving out orders to their children. "Emma, Halley showers then bedtime." The girls were about to protest until they saw the look in both their parents eyes. They could never play one against the other.

"Okay Bub that goes for you too." When Booth didn't get a response he turned to find Parker sprawled out on the floor in the entertainment room. "Come on Parks, wakey, wakey. You have to take your shower and go to bed." Parker begrudgingly complied.

All the children were in bed now so the adults sat around talking. "Well ladies I must say that you did a mighty fine job on working the grill if I do say so myself," Max said as he sat back and patted his stomach.

Everyone laughed and the other men were in agreement with Max. After some more small talk everyone prepared themselves for bed and their trip home tomorrow.

Booth and Brennan were lying in bed talking while Brennan was feeding Christine. Booth began gently stroking the top of Christine's hairline while he had his other hand behind his head. When he did things like that and had that certain look on his face Bones knew he was thinking about something. He was there but not really there.

She gently nudged him and he looked up at her with a crooked smile which she returned. "What are you thinking about Booth?"

"I'm just thinking about how great this week was spending time with our families. It feels good to be with family you know. Hopefully Pops will be up to coming next time."

"That would be nice and yes it feels nice to be with family."

After that all three went to sleep. Booth and Brennan not realizing how much that vacation would pay off for them.

_**A/N: Congratulations to the "Bones" family on an outstanding season premiere. Well done.**_

"_**Rubba da belly" for the new "Bones" season. **_

_**Thanks not only to the people who review but also to those who have this as a story alert or me as an author alert. It makes me feel very excited and encouraged**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to up date but I've been dealing with a really bad migraine. It got to the point that I had to go to my neurologist for a shot.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Seeley Where Art Thou<strong>_

_**(Time frame for this part of the story is the day Booth and the family had left for vacation)**_

Hannah had spent yet another day looking for Seeley. Just when she thought she caught a break, she chickened out at the last minute; by the time she shook off her nervousness she missed him by mere minutes. Finding him was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

After striking out at the FBI, The Jeffersonian and his house, Hannah decided on another strategy. She knew the places he frequented in between cases, when he had days off, and where he went when he had Parker.

Hannah was starting to feel like a stalker or an obsessed fan but that didn't deter her. She she wanted, needed to talk to Seeley to prove to him that she did want a life with him as his wife.

After writing down down the different places, she was trying to come up with other ways to track down Seeley. She was tapping her pen against her bottom lip when it dawned on her - _I'm a reporter and I could just let people know I'm doing a feature story on him." _Now that she had that settled she set her alarm and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Fast forward:Booth and Brennan just getting back from vacation)<strong>_

Booth, Brennan and Christine pulled into the driveway after having dropped Parker off . Just as Booth had put the car in park Christine woke up and started crying. Bones took her out of the car seat and started swaying with her. Every time Bones looked at Christine she was still amazed that Christine belonged to her and Booth. Soon the moment was broken.

"Uh-oh. Somebody needs their diaper changed."

Booth just couldn't resist the next words that came from his mouth, "No I don't. I'm perfectly fine."

Bones just rolled her eyes and stared at him, "You're such a child sometimes."

"Aah, you know you love the inner child in me."

"Guilty as charged. I'm going to go change Christine should I heat up a bottle for you and you father as well?" Then she winked and walked into the house.

Booth was unloading the car when the Hannigans came over to welcome the family home. Dave Hannigan gave Seeley a friendly slap on the back then said his greeting. "Welcome back Seeley. Want some help?"

Booth was more than happy to accept his offer, "that would be great Dave. I knew you were my favorite neighbor for a reason.; And of course your wife's great cooking."

"Nice save Seeley." Kate laughed as she gave him a welcome back hug. Speaking of great cooking- how 'bout you guys come over for an early dinner that way you don't have to order out and you and Temperance will be rested for your test run tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Let me just check with Bones but I'm sure it won't be a problem. As a matter of fact Kate she's changing Christine and probably feeding her now why don't you check with her and if she's for it, it's a go."

"I'm on it. Be back in a flash. Not really. You took my baby away for a whole week. I have lost time to make up for."

* * *

><p>Later that evening as they were lying in bed Booth and Bones were beyond happy that they had accepted Kate and Dave's invitation to dinner. Kate really enjoyed Brennan's story about how the women absconded the grill while the men were standing around arguing over who would do the grilling.<p>

"Ya know Bones this past week was the best week we've had in a long time." Booth turned his head waiting for a response as he took a sip of beer.

"I would have to agree although a long time is not specific to itself because no assigned time frame has been given."

"Aaand she's back." Booth laughed

"I don't know what that means. I don't understand." Brennan was looking quite confused.

"Well it's just- you know – since you've had the baby(Booth let out a long yawn) you weren't into the squint speech as much. Now that you're going back to work in a couple of days, you've gone back to 'automatic systematic of the third hibiscus."

Bones stared at him with one arched eyebrow. "There's no such thing as – oh you were just making up the phrase to prove a point. I can't help who I am Booth! It's just the way I am." Then she got up and left the room.

Booth tried to reach for her arm as she was leaving, "Bones! I didn't mean it like that. I was joking. Come on Bones!" Booth went to check on Christine and then made his way to the kitchen where Brennan was sitting.

He kept looking at her and turning away trying to decide how he wanted to start the conversation or if he should start one. He was having an ongoing debate in his head as to what he should do Finally he decided he would just do what came natural and ease into a conversation because he knew he couldn't rush Bones especially when it came to feelings.

He picked up a mug and turned to look at her, "you want – uh some tea?" He already knew she had some but he had to start somewhere.

"No thank you. I just had some."

"Well would you mind if your husband sat with you?" Booth had a slight smirk on his face.

Bones looked at him puzzled, "Why would you have to ask to sit when you live here?"

""I was asking because I didn't know whether or not you wanted to be around me."

"I'm sorry for getting upset it wasn't anything you did or said. It was good for me- for me to come in here though to get some time to myself and think."

Booth sat down and hooked his index finger with hers. They sat in silence like they often did until the other was ready to talk and say what was bothering them. Brennan started to sniffle as a couple of tears made their way down her cheek. Booth handed a tissue to her but then decided to take on the task himself while their index fingers were still hooked.

"You ready to talk or do you need more time?"

Brennan looked up at the ceiling and blew out a puff of air then she looked at Booth. She kept trying to fight back tears so she could have this conversation with Booth she needed to have. Talking to Booth always gave her a sense of security.

"I know you were joking and I wish I could have enjoyed your jocularity but the closer it gets for me to return to work, the more anxious I find myself becoming. I don't know; maybe I'm just being foolish."

Booth took ahold both of Bones hands, "Bones? You are **not **being foolish or acting foolish. You're a new mother. You're being a mom. The fact that that you'll only be working half days a few days a week and being consulting through conferences still makes you anxious though right?"

Yes but I also feel conflicted. I look forward to going back to work so I can work with you but I know I will be sad because I can't be with the baby all day. Once I get use to being with you and I have days off I'll miss you. I'll miss working with you. I love you Booth"

"I understand what you mean. I love you. You're my partner in so many ways, that no one else can have my back like you. I've missed working with you. I'll be happy when we're working together again but I'm also going to feel bad for taking you away from Christine but we'll work through this. At least we know she'll be with people we trust and will be taken care of."

The last statement jolted a conversation that Booth wanted to have with Bones about something Dave Hannigan told him about what happened while they were gone.

_**A/N:Glad I finally got to post this. If I had waited until the migraines went my great great great grandchildren would be completing this story. I hope you enjoed.**_

_**Next chapter:Hannah is so busted!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Oh how I love Pops! Excellent episode! I think Booth made me go through all my Kleenex. So do you think even though I don't own the characters or the show I might get some type of compensation for that? **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Proof is In the Sketch<strong>

_"I understand what you mean. I love you. You're my partner in so many ways, that no one else can have my back like you. I've missed working with you. I'll be happy when we're working together again but I'm also going to feel bad for taking you away from Christine but we'll work through this. At least we know she'll be with people we trust and will be taken care of."_

_The last statement jolted a conversation that Booth wanted to have with Bones about something Dave Hannigan told him about what happened while they were gone._

"Hey-ah Bones? I need to talk to you about something important. I want you to keep an eye out for anyone that ah-you might, notice following you or paying extra attention to you and Christine. I should tell Rebecca too, to give her a heads up for Parker"

Bones cocked her head to the side trying to figure out where Booth's concern was stemming from. "Sure. It's only natural considering the work we do. Why – why are you sounding so different?"

Booth slid his hand down his face while working out the answer in his head to keep the both of them from reaching for their guns at the first sign of trouble- shoot now ask questions later type of attitude.

"While we were at the Hannigans tonight and you were feeding Christine, Dave and Kate said some woman claiming to be my sister came by looking for me."

Once again Bones wore a confused expression, "but you don't have a sister... which is why you think we need to be extra careful. Well what else did Dave and Kate say about this woman?"

"Uh-Kate said she first approached the woman when she saw her standing by the side of the house and that's when she said she was my sister. She said she was here to visit and wanted to surprise me. She told Kate her name was Patricia. Kate also said she didn't get a good vibe from her especially since she never mentioned anything about you or the baby."

"Well did she or Dave notice if she came back again?" Bones' concern was growing. Her mind was flashing back to Fat Pam.

"Dave said he was out for a run one day and saw her but she gave him a different name and reason for being here but she still didn't mention you or Christine. Kate's going to go see Angela tomorrow to give her a description and then we'll run it through different databases to see if we come up with any matches."

Bones hesitated before she responded. "W-would it make you feel better if I and Christine went to the Jeffersonian tomorrow with Kate while you are filling out paperwork? We can wait there until you come for us since it's not going to be a real work day for you. We can also have Parker wait for us in the Principal's office instead of outside. I'm sure she would understand; then if we are comfortable with the outcome of the results from Angela's sketch we should proceed with our plans – if that is acceptable."

"Yes but that doesn't mean letting your guard down. We need to know who we are dealing with. I'm sorry to tell you all this before bedtime- I'll be up in a minute I have to call Rebecca and let her know what's going on and see what she want's to do"

Bones turned around just as she was about to go up the stairs, "Booth you don't have to apologize for wanting to keep us safe and I'm sure Rebecca will feel the same way. I'll see you when you come to bed."

Booth just turned and smiled at her then dialed Rebecca's number.

* * *

><p>Neither Booth or Brennan slept well and it showed in their demeanor. They weren't being mean just not very conversational because it would require too much energy.<p>

Kate came to the door to get Temperance and Christine. Booth invited her inside since they weren't quite ready. One look at Seeley and Kate knew he must have spoken with Temperance about the incident that happened while they were gone.

"Bad night huh? Well I promise you both that I have an excellent memory and will give Angela a very accurate description of this alleged sister of yours. I'm just sorry you have to go through this."

Booth poured her the last bit of coffee from the cup, "sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry for letting us know about a stranger roaming around our home looking for me? Gee- some neighbor you are." and there it was-that charming Seeley Booth smile only not the same as the one he gave to Bones.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Just as she said that she saw Temperance and Christine coming down the stairs.

"Aw-how's my baby. Look at you. What a cute outfit. Hmm- I wonder who picked this shirt out-'Make No Bones About It- I'm a Daddy's Girl.'"

"Nice to see you too Kate." Brennan and Kate always did this to each other. It was one of the few things Bones had learned not to take personally and enjoyed joking about.

"Oh sorry. Good morning Temperance. Now can I have my baby. Are we going to take your car or my car?"

While the women were conversing amongst themselves Booth went to finish preparing for work.

"Actually," Temperance began as she began to put Christine's shoes on, "we will need to take our own cars. Parker has an early dismissal from school today and Booth and I promised Rebecca we would pick him up. Unless of course you would like to come with us. The four of us were going to come right back to the house anyway to relax and have lunch or snack depending on how late it was."

"No, no. That works out fine. I have errands to run and would have just brought you and Christine back to the house or to Seeley's job anyway so not a problem. So let's go figure out what's going on."

* * *

><p>When Brennan,Christine and Kate arrived to the Jeffersonian, Kate witnessed first hand just how admired Temperance was in the place that had now become her second home. Kate knew some of the people there. Others she knew on a more personal level which is why Hannah stood out like a sore thumb when she came by the Booth house.<p>

The first person to spot Brennan and Kate was Angela. She had been pacing back and forth waiting for them to arrive. Every since she found out about some one acting suspiciously around Brennan and Booth's house she wanted to do whatever she could so they could get them identified and out of their lives.

Angela also needed to let Brennan know that Hannah was back in town. It was a conversation neither she or Cam was looking forward to having. In the end they did rock, paper scissors and Angela lost.

"Brennan! Hey Sweetie! Boy am I glad to see you. Hi Kate." After the exchange of greetings the women gave each other hugs and then got down to business.

"Okay Kate you ready to do this so we can get the dirt bag that's been stalking my friends' house? I'll show you where my office is and then I'll be right in I just need to catch Brennan up on a few things."

Kate really like Angela. She framed the drawing that Angela had made of her and Dave and everyone who came to the house always admired it. Kate would boast about how she knew the artist personally.

"Sure no problem. The sooner the better."

When Cam came just in time to here Angela say she was going to take Kate to her office and then talk to Brennan she volunteered to keep Kate company until Angela was finished with Brennan she even took Christine just in case things became unsettling in Brennan's office.

As soon as Brennan and Angela walked into Brennan's office and closed the door Angela began to speak.

"Listen Bren...I think you're gonna need to sit down for this."

"W-why?W-what's wrong? Is everything okay with you, Hodgins,Michael, your father?"

"Yes Sweetie. This has to do with you and Booth and I think It's going to be a problem."

Brennan was staring at her with a confused look on her face therefore Angela knew she had to jump in with both feet.

"Look Sweetie since you're a direct person- I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Hannah's back in town and she's been looking for Booth like a woman on a mission trying to track him down. She even came here to talk to you. She wouldn't say why, but it's pretty obvious she wanted information from you about Booth."

It was obvious that Brennan couldn't understand why Angela was so upset. "I don't understand why that would be a problem Ange. She knows how close Booth and I are so it would only be rational that she would come to me if she was having difficulty locating him. I mean a-"

Then the light bulb went off in Brennan's head. "You're thinking she is probably here to start up a relationship with Booth again unaware that he and I are together – am I correct?"

Angela looked at her best friend with a look of compassion as she shook her head to confirm what Brennan had just stated.

"Listen to me Honey. You have nothing to worry about. I see the Alpha-Female in your eyes. So, what I want you to do while I'm with Kate is drink one of your special teas lie down until I'm done with Kate because I really don't think prison attire would suite you well. I'm sure Cam wouldn't mind taking care of Christine for a little while longer."

"I need the sketch as soon as you are done I have to pick Parker up from school. Booth and I have plans with him."

Angela was quite aware of Brennan's habit of changing the topic of conversation when something was really getting to her so as she got up to leave she gave her friend a hug.

"I know what you're doing. I know you better than what you think so just make sure you take this time Brennan so you can do what you need to do for your family otherwise you're not going to be any good

to them or yourself. I love you."

* * *

><p>Kate had just left Angela's office when Hodgins was standing in the doorway of his wife's office debating whether he dared to enter as he saw her pounding unmercifully on a clump of clay. He decided to take his chances and slowly approached. He cleared his throat before speaking.<p>

"I sure hope that wasn't a bust of me because I'll just go live with your father and take my chances."

Angela just turned and looked at him. She was not amused. Hodgins could have sworn there was fire shooting from her eyes.

"Ange? Talk to me. What's going on Babe?"

Angela stood at the pedestal for a few seconds more before making her way toward her desk. She picked up a cloth in order to clean her hands then picked up the sketch she drew based off the description Kate had given her of the woman hanging around Booth and Brennan's house while they were on vacation.

"Remember I told you that Kate Hannigan was coming in today to give a description of the woman that was asking about Booth while he and Brennan were on vacation? Well I guess our visitor who popped up a week ago here at The Jeffersonian was not a coincidence."

She handed Hodgins the sketch. He kept looking from his wife to the sketch as if it would make what he was seeing not true.

"Why that little-"

"I-I can't bring this to Brennan Hodgins. Please Honey, please I-I-I really need you to do this. Me and Brennan in the same room...not a good idea...you're just asking for the Thelma and Louise scenario. The difference being Hannah would be the only one to die."

Angela then fell upon Hodgins shoulder and began to cry.

"Hey Ange. It's gonna be okay. How 'bout we put the sketch in this yellow envelope and I'll let Dr. B know that you want her to promise not to open it until her and Booth are at home together because it's something they should do together?"

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes, nodded in affirmation of Hodgins idea then headed toward daycare to see Michael. She really needed to see him.

Hodgins took a deep breath and headed for Brennan's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. What were you thinking? Who should she worry about more: The very protective family man/FBI **__**Agent or the very territorial Temperance Brennan/Mother Bear to let her know The Ship Has Sailed(hmm wouldn't that be a good name for the next chapter? ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: _**You all make me feel so good about writing this story with your reviews and alerts. This is why it makes me sad that this story is drawing to an end. I promise to let you know when i have posted the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That Ship Has Sailed<strong>_

_"Hey. Ange. It's gonna be okay. How 'bout we put the sketch in this yellow envelope and I'll let Dr. B know that you want her to promise not to open it until her and Booth are at home together because it's something they should do together?"_

_Angela wiped the tears from her eyes, nodded in affirmation of Hodgins idea then headed toward daycare to see Michael. She really needed to see him._

_Hodgins took a deep breath and headed for Brennan's office_.

Hodgins resembled a child who was being sent to his bedroom a_s _he made his way to Brennan's office taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. When he arrived Brennan was engrossed in reading a report so he lightly rapt on the door to get her attention. Brennan looked to see who was at the door.

"Hodgins. Please, come in. I was just about to go see Angela. Do you know if she is finished with the sketch?"

Hodgins took a moment before he answered.

"Yeah she did which is why I'm here. She asked me to bring it to you." Hodgins handed the large envelope to her. Brennan had a quizzical look on her face.

"Why is it in an envelope? Is she concerned that something might happen to it?"

"No. She- ah- she said that it's important that you and Booth look at it together. Angela wants you to promise that you won't open it until the two of you are together."

Once again Brennan was confused but trusted Angela had a good reason for wanting her to make the promise.

"Okay. Tell her I promise. I'm sorry Hodgins but I have to go pick Parker up from school. Please thank Angela for me and tell her I will call her later."

"Sure. No problem Dr. B. Hey you need any help? It looks like you have your hands full."

"Are you asking out of concern or are you just being helpful?"

Hodgins couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just being helpful"

"Thank you but I'll be okay. Booth came by earlier to get Christine so all I have to do is pick up Parker."

Hodgins nodded his head to acknowledge what she had said and then headed out Brennan's office to find Angela. He also had some particulates to identify for Cam before she imbedded particulates in his head.

* * *

><p>Once again Hannah found herself at the Jeffersonian. She heard that Brennan had returned to work on a part- time basis. She sat in the parking lot hoping she hadn't missed her.<p>

Hannah watched the door to the parking garage intently waiting for Temperance to head out. Suddenly the door opened and Hannah studied the woman coming out the door to make sure it was Temperance. Once she was certain, she hopped out of her car.

"Temperance!" She tried again. Temperance!" This time she heard her name being called and turned around.

Although Angela had informed her of Hannah being in town, she was still surprised to see her.

"Hannah?" What are you doing here? I thought when you left it was for good."

"Well I requested a reassignment I missed being here. Do you want to go for some coffee?"

"I can't I have to pick Parker up from school and if I don't leave now I'll be late. Can we meet tomorrow around 3 at the diner?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow at 3."

Hannah and Brennan got in their respective cars and drove off. Hannah couldn't stop smiling because her dogged persistence had finally paid off. Tomorrow would bring her renewed hope of a future with Seeley.

* * *

><p>When Bones and Parker arrived home, Kate was pulling into her driveway. Bones needed to talk to Kate before she went inside so she beeped the horn to get her attention. Kate made her way over to the car.<p>

"Hi Temperance. Is Angela okay?"

She didn't answer just yet because Parker was still gathering his things from the car.

"Parker? You can go inside I just need to talk to Kate about something. Could you please let your Dad know I'll be in soon?"

After Parker responded yes both verbally and with the nod of his head he proceeded inside. Brennan then returned her attention back to Kate.

"As far as I know Angela is fine. Why are you asking? Did something happen while you were with her?"

"It's just that after I gave her the description of the woman Patricia that came around while you and Seeley were on vacation, she looked as if she had seen a ghost."

"Did she say anything to you about the woman in the sketch?"

"No. I said something along the lines that I hope that I was helpful; then she said I was and said thank you."

"Well when Hodgins brought the sketch to me he didn't say anything was wrong with her. Perhaps the person in the sketch reminded her of a victim we've identified in the past. Although I am able to compartmentalize things, Angela as most people isn't able to do that."

"Well did you recognize the person in the sketch?" Kate asked Brennan with hope in her eyes.

"I haven't looked at yet. Angela placed it in an envelope. When Hodgins brought it to me, she told him to tell me to promise that I would not look at it until Booth and I were together. Although I don't understand why she would make such a request, I will do as she asked."

"Maybe she thinks that it might be someone that you recognize and not Seeley or someone that Seeley knows but not you."

"That seems logical. I have to go inside now where two hungry Booth men are waiting. Thanks again for your help."

Bones and Kate then entered their separate houses. When Bones came into the house she didn't see any signs of Booth or Parker downstairs. As she made her way upstairs, she heard Booth, Parker and tiny noises from Christine. Booth was talking to Parker.

* * *

><p>"You want to give this a try Parker. It'll give you a nice brother sister moment."<p>

"I will figure out another way to bond with her because I'm not changing her diaper. That's disgusting."

"Okay then you can put it in the bin. Here."

"Dad! Gross! Are you serious?" Booth couldn't help but laugh at his son. Brennan was in the hallway keeping herself out of view while trying to stifle a laugh. Once she composed herself she entered the room.

"Excuse me but I have some food downstairs and I was wondering if you gentlemen would be interested in eating."

"Oh yeah." Booth and Parker said at the same time. Booth placed Christine into her bassinet and turned to Parker.

"Hey Bub? Why don't you go down and get things set up and Bones and I will be down in a sec."

"So how'd it go with the sketch Bones?"

Bones, knowing how Booth could react, tried to think of a way to relay the information to him.

Booth could see the gears turning in her head.

"Bones?"

"Kate said that after Angela finished the sketch she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. I told her It's quite possible that the sketch could have reminded Angela of a victim she had to sketch before."

"Yeah knowing Angela that's probably why. Did you recognize the person so I can put out a BOLO?"

"I haven't seen it. Angela had Hodgins bring it to me in an envelope. She told Hodgins she wanted me to promise that I wouldn't look at it until we were together." Why do you suppose she wants us to look at it together?"

"I don't know. Obviously she doesn't feel it's someone dangerous or she wouldn't have us wait. Well, we'll look at after I come back from taking Parker home."

"Okay. I love you Booth." Booth kissed Brennan and they went downstairs to have lunch.

* * *

><p>When they went downstairs Parker had everything set up. He even pulled the chair out for Bones. Booth looked at his son and smiled.<p>

"Hey you. Get your own wife. How was your day Parks?"

"It was great!. We had a substitute in almost every class because of teacher meetings and we got out early. Oh you'll never believe who I saw today."

Booth's curiosity was peaked. He couldn't think of a single person that would be a surprise for Parker to see.

While Booth and Bones were looking at him waiting for an answer, Parker began to have second thoughts. He remembered what it was like for his father after he broke up with Hannah. He wished he thought about that before he mentioned it.

"Who?" Booth asked Parker

Seeing the nervousness that showed on Parker's face, Brennan decided to help him with his response.

"It wasn't Hannah was it?"

Booth tensed for a moment then he turned to look at Bones with a puzzled look on his face. When he looked at Parker he saw the uneasy look on his son face.

"Is that who you saw Parker?" When Booth asked this there was now tension in his voice so although he was still a little apprehensive he gave his answer.

"Yes. I didn't talk to her Dad. She was driving pass my house this morning but she didn't see me because I was on the bus already."

"It's okay Pal. Relax you have nothing to worry about except me beating you in basketball" Go get the ball and I'll be right there. You're gonna need all the practice you can get."

He then focused his attention on Brennan. The look on his face was a look of hurt and but not quite anger."

"How long have you known Hannah was in town? Did you plan on telling me or just letting me run into her?"

"I just found out myself. Angela told me that while we were on vacation she came by The Jeffersonian looking for me. Booth you should know that I would never want that to happen."

Booth's tone was now bordering on angry so he ended the conversation.

"We have to finish this later. I promised Parker a couple of games before I took him home."

"Okay," Brennan replied abruptly and headed upstairs to answer Christine's cry for what she sure was a demand to be fed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when Booth had returned from taking Parker home, the tension between him and Bones could still be felt as he entered the bedroom. Brennan had the envelope in her hand. Booth showered then got into bed. Brennan needed to make something clear to him before they opened it.<p>

"Before we open this I need you to listen without interrupting me. If you still want to be angry with me there is nothing I can do about it although it would certainly make things around here awkward."

"Could you please just say what you want to say please?"

"When Parker wanted to tell us who he saw today he was excited at first but when the moment came to tell us he kept looking at you and looking down and became uncomfortable. The only reason he would have that reaction would because the person would possibly upset the both of us."

"I saw Hannah today as I was leaving The Jeffersonian. She came up to me to ask me if I wanted to go have coffee. I told her I couldn't but we could tomorrow. If it will bother you I will not go. You are important to me. How you feel is important."

"It's fine. It's just she was the last person I expected you and Parker to have seen. I felt you left me out of the loop. You've been by my side through thick and thin. She's your friend. If you want to meet up with her you should."

Bones and Booth had promised that they would never go to bed angry with each other. Booth put his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now that they had that settled Booth opened the envelope and pulled out the sketch.

There was anger in both their eyes only it was directed towards the person in the sketch. Hannah a.k.a. Patricia was going to rule the day she messed with the Booth family.

Booth turned to look at Bones and what he saw in Bones' eyes made him wonder if he was going to have to be a single parent while she served time. In fact the way he was feeling he was wondering if Hodgins and Angela would have to raise Christine.

"Maybe you should cancel your plans tomorrow or maybe we should both go. It would be a nice surprise for her."

Booth got up and began pacing back and forth in the bedroom ranting.

"I don't believe her. How dare she come back here hanging around our house as if I'm some kind of prey! Can you believe that? Hannah or Patricia or whoever she wants to be! Not to mention going around Rebecca's house that couldn't be a coincidence. Doesn't she know that I'm an extremely happily married man? I sh...

Booth was cut off by Brennan.

"Booth! I don't think she does. Angela told me something. Uhh. What was it? Angela said that when Hannah came by The Jeffersonian looking for me she was on some type of mission. I suspect that Hannah has come back in order to try and start a relationship with you again."

"Well too bad for her because that ship has sailed. Are you still going to go to lunch with her?"

"Yes I am. In fact I think I will bring Kate with me," Bones replied to Booth with the determination of a lioness protecting her hunting ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope I have made up for not posting in a while. This is the longest chapter I have written. I just couldn't stop.**_

_**It would really be an interesting episode if Hannah ever came back in town. I wonder how she would react. Actually I think Bones should take Angela too. That would be great;)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:Hello everyone. I know it's been quite some time but a nasty virus decided to invade my computer and I had to wait for my son to take care of it. He was very busy with his job and about five other computers that had the same virus(It's not even what he does for a living he just has a gift for fixing computer he and his friend. They've both been doing this since they were 14). **_

_**Anyway. Please accept my apologies(I am on my knees.) Thank you Tamarakv for putting the word out about my plight with the computer. **_

_**Sadly this is the last chapter but hopefully not my last Booth/Bones FanFic.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Were You Expecting?<strong>_

_**"I suspect that Hannah has come back in order to try and start a relationship with you again."**_

"_**Well too bad for her because that ship has sailed. Are you still going to go to lunch with her?" **_

"_**Yes I am. In fact I think I will bring Kate with me," Bones replied to Booth with the determination of a lioness protecting her hunting ground.**_

Hannah woke up from what she felt was the best sleep she had in a long time. Today was going to be a day of first for her.

Her first good night's sleep. Her day back to work and finally her first tangible step she could take to begin her life with Seeley.

Just as she was about to hop into the shower the phone to her room rang.

"Hello. This is Hannah Burley."

"Hi Hannah. It's me Temperance. I was wondering if we could meet at the coffee cart- you know the one at the park not to far from The Jeffersonian? It's going to be so nice out I want to take advantage of the weather."

The reason Bones wanted to meet outdoors was because she wanted Kate to meet her there with Christine.

"That would be no problem Temperance. Same time?"

"Yes same time. I will see you later."

Booth walked into the bedroom just as Bones hung up the phone.

"Everything okay? You're looking kinda lost."

"How could I get lost in our house? I am well aware I am in our bedroom."

Booth couldn't help but smirk as he leaned against the door. Thanks to Bones he was a firm believer that opposites attract. True there were things about them that were similar but it was the differences that he adored the most.

"Never mind. Who was on the phone?"

"Oh that was Hannah. I was just confirming our coffee date."

"You sure you want to see her Bones after everything that's happened?"

"It's not so much as a want as a need. We need closure. She needs closure. You know it might not be such a bad idea if you talked to her."

"I'm good. I've moved on. I have nothing to say to her."

"S-o-o, you don't want to talk to discuss with her, her actions in trying to doggedly find you."

Booth was becoming a little irritated due to the fact he felt that if he talked to Hannah he would be giving her exactly what she wanted – his attention.

"Bones, I said I'm fine. Really Stop worrying so much. I gotta go. Love you."

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss and then headed off to work. Once Bones finished getting herself and Christine ready she went over to Kate's to drop Christine off. She had been dreading the day when she would have to leave her baby girl behind.

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath and rung the bell. She quickly swiped a tear that began making its way down her cheek. Just as she went to swipe the next one, Kate opened the door.<p>

"Good morning Temperance. Morning Christine- my favorite baby in the whole world. Come on in."

Kate could both see and sense Temperance's sadness of leaving Christine.

Kate handed Temperance a cup of tea and took Christine to begin getting her comfortable.

"Thank you Kate. Booth and I really appreciate this. We didn't want to put her in daycare yet so we are extremely grateful that you offered to take care of her."

Kate could tell that Temperance was trying not to cry. "Hey. You don't have to put up a front on my account. This little girl means all the world to you. It's not suppose to be easy to leave her." There was a brief moment of silence before Kate spoke again. " Did you still want me to meet you at the diner with Christine?"

"Oh! I'm glad you said something. I need you to meet me at the outdoor coffee cart in the park. The one we go to when we meet for lunch sometimes."

Kate eyed Temperance suspiciously, "Dr. Temperance Brennan- Booth; What are you up to?"

Temperance in as much as an innocent face she could conjure up looked at Kate, "I do-"

"Yeah you don't know what that means. Under normal circumstances I might believe you but given recent events that have taken place- I'm. Not. Buying it. Does this have anything to do with the sketch?"

Temperance let out a low chuckle. "It appears I will have to keep you and Booth separate. Yes, the woman in the sketch that you described to Angela- her name is not Patricia- it's Hannah Burley."

"Hannah Burley as in Booth's ex- girlfriend Hannah Burley! You two were friends even though she was with Seeley. Why couldn't she just say who she was? She could have just left a message with me for you guys."

"If she had left a message it would not involve me. Apparently while we were away she also went by The Jeffersonian and the FBI." Temperance tilted her head before she continued.

"Angela feels that Hannah is here to try to begin her life again with Booth. When she stopped by The Jeffersonian she told Angela she was in D.C. on a special assignment but she didn't give Angela or Cam details. She just told them when her assignment was accomplished she would let them in on it."

"She doesn't know that the SS Seeley has sailed and she missed her chance." Things were coming together for Kate about how Hannah was acting when she came looking for Booth.

"She doesn't know about you and Seeley- does she? That you two are married and have a baby together? Which explains why when she was asking about Booth and didn't mention you or Christine."

"So-o I take it that you'll be able to meet me with Christine? Just follow my lead."

"Well I guess working with Seeley all this time has allowed you to be influenced by him as well."

They both shared a laugh but as Brennan realized the time and that she had to get going she became solemn.

"Well I better go before I'm late. Thanks for everything." Brennan picked Christine up and gave her gentle kisses as she spoke to her in a low tone about how much she was going to miss her then she handed Christine back to Kate while she fought back the tears.

* * *

><p>When she walked into The Jeffersonian the reality of how her life has changed really hit her. It felt as if she was going to have a panic attack so she swiftly made her way to her office hoping to escape notice by anyone.<p>

Relief washed over her when she made it to her office as she flopped down onto her couch with her eyes closed and a deep sigh. She was startled when she heard her cell phone ring and quickly searched her bag for it. The first thing she thought was that something had happened to Christine.

"This is Brennan. Kate is everything okay?"

"Bones it's just me. I wanted to call and check up on you. Rough morning-huh?"

"Yes...ver- very difficult." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It will be very hard to concentrate. I didn't want to leave her Booth." Booth could here how upset she was and knew that was his cue to carry out his surprise.

Brennan had her back turned toward the door so when she heard it open she was not happy that whoever had entered didn't knock. Just as she was turning around to chastise the person who entered her office without permission, she was greeted with a bouquet of daffodils and daisies. When she saw who it was she couldn't help but smile then she walked over to give her visitor a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood. I came to check out the sexy scientist that I've heard so much about so I could try to convince her to spend the rest of her life with me."

Brennan let out a small chuckle. "Okay. You've convinced me. You want to seal it with a kiss, sexy F.B.I. agent?"

"Well no contract is complete without it."

Booth sat down on the couch with Bones and pulled her into a hug.

"How do you always know what to do?"

"Well when I went into work I saw the picture of you, Christine and Parker and I know how I felt. So I figured you probably were feeling the same way and then some."

"Thank you very much sexy F.B.I. Agent." Soon after Booth's cell rang.

"I gotta go. Just got a murder."

He kissed the top of her head and then stood up to leave and gave her one last hug.

* * *

><p>The day wasn't going by quick enough for Bones especially since she was working in Limbo. She let Cam know she just needed some time to herself today that way she was sure not to get disturbed. Cam and Angela took turns checking on her just to be sure she was okay. Cam also gave strict orders not to bother Dr. Brennan because she was doing some very important work in Limbo and needed to work undisturbed.<p>

Soon Brennan became so enthralled with her work she didn't realize how much time had passed until Angela came down to remind her that it was time for her to leave. Angela wanted to make sure that Brennan didn't miss her coffee date with a certain blonde.

"If you need me Sweetie I'm only a phone call away. My husband is a mad scientist so he can make things happen. Need I say more." Angela gave her a look that made Brennan know she was very serious.

"I'll be fine Ange. Believe or not I have it all worked out. I'll give you a call later."

Brennan made it to the cart quickly where Kate was already waiting.

"So you understand what we are going to do?" Kate shook her head and then blended in with the crowd so as not to be seen by Hannah.

Brennan sat at the table looking around for Hannah when she finally spotted her. She started waving her hand to get her attention.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Once Hannah spotted her Brennan sat down to wait for her.

"Hi Temperance. I'm so glad we could get together. Are you getting anything?"

"Yes. I just thought that it would be inconsiderate if I didn't wait for you."

Hannah shook her head, "good to know you haven't changed."

"I would have to disagree. Anthropologically speaking as a species we are constantly evolving in order to adapt to changes that occur not only physically but emotionally and spiritually as well. It's how we survive"

"Point taken. Well let me know what you want and it's my treat."

* * *

><p>Kate was watching and waiting for her cue to join the two women.<p>

"I have a better idea. How about we just go together." Then the two woman got up to head for the cart.

Just as Kate was about to make her way over to the table she was startled by two voices behind her.

"Come here often?"

"Seeley! Dave!" Kate said in a low tone. 'What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing since you're here lurking," came Dave's reply.

"Are you using my daughter to pick up men? Dave did you know your wife was on the prowl?"

Kate kept looking toward the cart trying to keep track of how far along Hannah and Brennan were in the line. If she gave them the short version she would still be able to get herself in position.

"Listen closely because I'm giving you the short version. Temperance, Christine, Hannah and me."

Booth didn't need the long version he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I thought they were meeting at the diner."

"Change of plans. Okay now you buy a ticket for the show or scoot because I've got a stalker to catch."

Both men knew they were being dismissed and went to go find a spot then Dave went to buy coffee.

When Hannah and Temperance returned to the table, Bones' phone rang.

"Hello Brennan. Oh hi! You were able to make it great. Text me when you're close so I can look out for you. I'm having coffee with a friend. I can't wait for you two to meet."

Dave quickly made his way back to Booth. "Did I miss anything?"

Booth put down the paper that he wasn't reading. "No but I'm sure we will. Kate is texting Bones now"

* * *

><p>Kate began making her way toward Hannah and Temperance when Temperance spotted her. She then walked over to greet her. Brennan was walking backwards covering Kate while pretending to have a conversation. Soon they were at the table. Brennan stepped out of the way to introduce Kate to Hannah.<p>

"Kate this is..."

"Wait I know you, you're Patricia- Seeley's sister Patricia!" Kate stuck her hand out to Hannah and then turned to Brennan. "This is the young lady that I was telling Seeley about that came around looking for him. She wanted to surprise him. How did that go for ya." Kate sat down and extended her hand to Hannah.

Hannah was left speechless so when Kate went to shake her hand she didn't respond right away. Today of all days her mind and mouth were out of sync. Needles to say she didn't know where to go from here.

"I'm sure Temperance can attest that Seeley doesn't have a sister. You must have me mixed up with someone else. Maybe it was my doppelganger." Hannah smiled nervously. She observed Brennan taking Christine out of the stroller. It was then that she noticed her wedding band."

"I see congratulations are in order. Who's the privileged man." Hannah was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"He is a very special man and I am the one who feels privileged especially since we have a daughter together. Brennan abruptly got off that topic and turned to Kate to ask her a question.

"Kate why I have no doubt you have an excellent memory, I assure you that if Booth had a sister she wouldn't have just asked about Booth. She would have also mentioned me and Christine."

The gears in Hannah's head began to make a connection. She knew there was something familiar about the baby now she was beginning to understand why. Now her jealousy was rearing its ugly head and she couldn't wait to talk to Brennan alone without an audience at the table.

"No, no. I never forget a face." Hannah was beginning to feel her face flush and her palms were becoming sweaty. She was being filled with a mixture of emotions. "Perhaps you're right though it would only be natural for all three of you to be asked about and I didn't see her in any wedding pictures."

Just like that Hannah's dream of a future with Seeley was not going to come true but one thing she knew is that she wasn't leaving without letting Brennan know about how betrayed she felt.

"Oh Temperance you left this at my house when you dropped Christine off this morning. It's that sketch Angela did after I told you and Seeley about the person hanging around your house while you were gone. Well I have to go. Dave's waiting for me over there. Nice meeting you Hannah"

"Likewise." Hannah then gave Kate a halfhearted wave good-bye.

When Booth noticed Kate pointing over to Dave he quickly held the newspaper up so he couldn't be recognized.

* * *

><p>Brennan placed Christine back in her carriage and turned back around to face Hannah. Temperance put her game face on and as she usually does shot from her hip.<p>

Bones flung the sketch on the table. "Why did you really want to have coffee with me Hannah? Is there something you need from me perhaps- like how to get in touch with Booth?"

Hannah didn't answer right away she just stared at Temperance and began to speak.

"I came here to reconnect with someone I thought was a friend. Only to find out that said friend had stabbed me in the back. I can't believe you married him. You married Booth and had a child with him."

The intensity in Hannah's words did nothing to phase Brennan so she just let her continue until it was her turn to speak. Booth was watching. He stayed after Dave and Carol had left to make sure Bones would be okay.

"I didn't know that when I called you about Seeley that night you were going to use it as your opportunity to take my place. I didn't realize you were just waiting for the right time."

Hannah didn't even stop to take a breath as she continued.

" I told Seeley that night I knew in my heart we weren't over which I'm sure he told you. I wasn't the marrying type then but I came back to let him know I was ready only to find you made sure that wouldn't happen!" Hannah finally paused and Brennan took the opportunity. She held her gaze on Hannah as she leaned forward to speak her mind

"You should have worn lower heels today. The landing wouldn't be so bad once you fall off your soapbox.. You want to blame me for not being able to have your dream deferred- be my guest but before you do- it would be wise to reexamine things in order to jog your memory."

"When Booth offered me an opportunity to give us a chance I was too scared. It would have been selfish of me not to let him move on. By the time I was ready to admit my feelings to him he had already moved on. I was sad but I was happy for him and not _**once **_did I try to take that from him because he was happy."

"You and I formed a friendship even though it would mean me having to realize what I had given up and watch you two together. I didn't think our friendship was based on whether or not you and Booth ended up together for a lifetime." Brennan stopped to see if Hannah had anything more to say.

"You were suppose to be my friend Temperance! Friends don't wait in the wings for their friends' boyfriend. You were probably glad when I called you so you could take the opportunity."

"No Hannah. No! They don't which is what I didn't do. My friendship with Booth was established years before you came along. I told you Booth gives all of himself in a relationship. He offered you a life with him. An opportunity to share a life together. You told him you weren't the marrying kind that ended your relationship not me. For you to sit here and to have expected him to still be metaphorically licking his wounds just goes to show that you are the one being selfish for not expecting him to move on."

* * *

><p>Hannah was really becoming angry. "So you decided you would be the one he moved on with. You had your chance and now you're married to him and have a child. Explain that."<p>

Booth made been making his way closer and closer to the table without being noticed but close enough to have heard the conversation. He decided he had enough so he stepped out of the shadows which startled both Hannah and Bones.

"She doesn't have to explain anything. It took the both of us to make the decision to spend our lives together. Bones and I we have a beautiful baby girl together" Hannah just stared at Booth.

"Well I should have known you'd come save your damsel in dis..."

"You don't wanna go there. It's not her I'm saving, it's you because if this conversation goes on any further between the two of you Cam would be doing your autopsy. So I've got some things to say so we can make everything clear. Bones why don't you take Christine over by the pond."

She looked up at him as if to ask if he were sure. Once he nodded his head she got up and left.

"As I was saying- everything that happened between Bones and I was mutual and not that it's any of your business we didn't jump into anything and she didn't pounce on me that night. She was there to support me, comfort me and to be a friend. You made your choice Hannah and just because you decided to come back here to try to start something up again doesn't make Bones the bad guy because you decided you wanted to be the marrying kind. Bones didn't deserve any of what you said to her and you know it."

Booth was ready to wrap this conversation up.

We all make choices and we can't always go back because we now want what was lost. Did you really come back here thinking there would be a chance for us? Trying to track me down through friends and doing what was ever necessary to find me. I'm sorry if you've been hurt because things didn't work out the way you thought they would but I think you should move on and if you need to know anything about my life wait for Bones' next book."

Booth then turned to leave but stopped to ask Hannah one more thing.

"Hannah when you came here to find me- what were you expecting?" He then walked over to his family to continue to enjoy the life he loved.

The only thing Hannah could do was take it all in and ask herself, "What was I expecting?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Now my friends we have come to the end. I think Hannah will be looking for a new assignment now. I hoped everyone enjoyed reading it.**_

_**Thank you: Tamarakv,nertoold54, redpointedshoes, Frankie707, SuperK4141, FaithinBones, crys82, hot4booth, zats, iamwriter, Chaos56, Angelslikedeath, Eryngrace, Penandra,SouthnLady, boneskittie, dr. tempebones, Liselle Hunt, LaRoONa, wazo29, ScotFree , Shana bear,bblover; lilra;sammysosa the 13th, Girlwholaughsatitall; dancingphlanges17; justlittleirish; harper83,khalek-aeryn, krazyteach, 13mRe3s3, Reannederful, Sassybee, Irisrose, berniej, fictionaddict24, Rorschach91,loverofbones,whitmc04, yenyen76, EvaAnderson, semperance86, Bonesfanatic.0379, kirabrain, bookwormlady, burdenswhichhelpustofly18, leoshunny1985, BabyBonesBooth, MONEBUDDHA,I'vegotGleeinmyBones.**_

_**I read all your reviews and was encouraged by how many story,author alerts, favorite story, favorite author.**_

_**I leave here with a trivia question:**_

_**What television show did Emily Deschanel and Carla Gallo(Daisy) guest star on at different times and Eugene Byrd(Clark) was a semi- regular...**_


End file.
